Ladies & Gentlemen  Short Stack Fan Fiction
by MorganJayne
Summary: Just another Short Stack fan fiction.
1. The New Kid

Belle woke up slowly to the sound of her mother rustling through some boxes downstairs. She wasn't looking forward to today. She had just moved from bustling Melbourne to Budgewoi, in other words, the middle of no-where, thanks to her mum and her ever relocating job. Belle had moved towns most of her life, so she didn't like to get attached to people and places, because she knew she would be leaving.

She slowly got out of bed, putting on her 'My Chemical Romance t-shirt', dark blue skinny jeans, and her flats. The only thing good about this school is there is no school uniform, she muttered under her breath as she trudged down the stairs.

"Morning" her mum said with a smile, handing her a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not looking forward to today" Belle replied, swirling the cereal around in the bowl

"I know honey, but at least you know what to expect" she smiled.

Belle finished her cereal and walked out the door. It was a nice day, and as she got closer to the school grounds, she saw that this was not going to be easy to fit in, because of how small the town was. Belle walked into the school office and got her timetable. English first up, oh joy, she thought to herself as she walked into the classroom.

She was early, and only a small crowd were gathered around a desk, chatting loudly about their holidays. As she walked over to the teacher, she saw one of the guys in the small crowd smile at her. Smiling back, she passed the forms over to the teacher and sat at one of the desks closest to the window. Slowly, the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. After 50 minutes, the class ended. As Belle packed up her books, the guy that smiled at her came over.

"Hey, I'm Andy, nice to meet you, you must be Belle?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm new here, as you probably guessed" she smiled, studying his features. He had blonde hair and deep green eyes.

"Yep, small town, everyone knows everyone, and whenever someone new comes to town, everyone knows about it. Want me to show you around the school?" Andy asked, flashing a smile.

"That would be really nice" Belle replied. She quickly packed up her books and walked with Andy down the corridor.

"I have History now, but meet me here after the bell, so we can have lucnch together" he said with a smile before walking off. Belle took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. She walked up the back and sat down next to two boys.

"I see you've met Andy" one of them said to her.

"Uh yeah, he's in my English class" she replied

"He's my step-brother" the other one said. "I'm Bradie, by the way" he said, smiling

"And I'm Shaun" the other one piped in.

"Well, since we're all introducing ourselves, I'm Belle" she said to them. As Shaun was just about to say something, the Maths teacher walked in.

"Everyone, time for a surprise test to refresh your memory" he said, handing out a sheet of paper to everyone. The class groaned as they started their test.

"I hate surprise tests" Shaun said as he packed up his books. Belle and Bradie had passed the test but Shaun had failed miserably. She packed up her bags and said goodbye to them both. As she walked out the door, she nearly forgot she was meeting Andy. She turned around to see him walking down the corridor towards her. He looked over her shoulders and creased his eyebrows. Belle turned and saw Shaun and Bradie waving at him before running off. Andy rolled his eyes before grabbing Belle by the shoulders and steering her towards her locker. After Belle had put her books in her locker and grabbed her lunch, Andy pulled her towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" she asked him

"To meet my friends" he said before turning a corner. Belle looked up and saw Shaun, Bradie and another guy sitting on the ground

"Hey!" Shaun and Bradie said at the same time.

"Have you met before?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, we have Maths together" Belle replied as she sat down next to Bradie.

"You haven't introduced me to your friend, Andy, that's very rude" the other guy said, smiling and looking at Andy.

"Oh, sorry, Belle this is Shannon, Shannon this is Belle" he replied, gesturing to both of them as he spoke. Belle unwrapped one of her sandwiches and started to eat it, listening to the guys' conversation. They didn't talk about anything interesting, just about new games that were coming out in the next couple of months. Every few minutes Andy would glance over at her and smile. Belle looked down at her watch and saw she was 10 minutes late for her class.

"Guys, I've got to go to class" she said as she got up and wandered off into the direction of the art classroom.

The rest of the day was uneventful; she didn't have any of the guys in her classes. Belle just sat up the back and did her own thing, seeing that no one wanted to talk to the new kid.


	2. Nothing Major

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Belle got out of bed in a much better mood than the day before. She dressed quickly, and didn't even bother having breakfast before walking to school. She stayed up half the night messaging Andy, who told her to meet up with him before school started, seeing they only had English and science together. As she turned the corner toward the school, she saw him standing there, with a grin on his face.

"I never asked you what hobbies you were into?" Belle asked him as they slowly walked down the street towards the school.

"Well, you know the guys we hung out with yesterday? Well we are in a band, nothing major, just a bit of fun" he replied, judging her reaction.

"Really? What instrument do you play?" she asked him, interested in his answer.

"Bass guitar, and I do backup vocals"

"That's really cool!" she replied, "I'd love to hear you play sometime"

"How about after school today then? We normally meet up after school" He replied

"Sounds great" she said, as they walked off in different directions to their classrooms.

Belle didn't see Andy for the rest of the day, but he messaged her to tell her that she should still come round if she wanted too. As she walked up the steps to Andy's house she heard music coming from upstairs. As she was about to knock on the door, Andy opened it and gave her a hug and motioned for her to come inside. The first thing she noticed about his family's house was that it was well decorated, and it felt homey.

"Are you going to give me a tour or what?" she joked as she stood there admiring his family pictures.

"Why not?" he replied, smiling. After Andy had given her a tour of the house, he motioned for her to come into room which said "SHORT STACK PRACTISE ROOM"

"Is 'Short Stack' the name of your band?" she asked as they walked in the door.

"Blame Shaun not me, I didn't want to be named after pancakes!" he said with a laugh.

In the practise room, there were tons of guitar cords, and drum equipment placed all over the floor. Sitting behind the drums was Bradie, Andy's step brother, and across the room was Shaun, fiddling with a guitar amp.

"Hey Belle, nice to see you again" Bradie said, smiling as he got up and hugged her.

"Oh Belle is here, Hi Belle! Didn't see you there" Shaun looked up and smiled, before going back and fiddling with the amp.

"Andy, I need some help here, I can't get it to work" Shaun said over the loud screeching sound the amp was making.

"God Shaun, you're so useless it's not funny" Andy said before walking over and helping Shaun, tripping over a few cords as he walked. Belle carefully walked over to Bradie, who looked disinterested at the other boys arguing. After 5 minutes of constant arguing from the boys, Andy fixed the amp. Belle sat down on one of the amps and listened to the boys play. After a few hours of the boys practising, Belle had to leave to go home. She said goodbye to the boys, and thanked them for an enjoyable night.


	3. Perfection

Chapter 4:

Belle met Andy at his house at 10am. When she walked in the door, she heard music. When she walked up to the practise room, Shaun and Bradie were there, playing a song

"_I'll write your name in bullets, so you're the last thing through my head.._" Shaun was singing loudly.

"Shaun!" Andy yelled. "Shut up for a minute". Shaun glared at Andy before grabbing a drink of water.

"What's the song that you were just singing? It sounds really good" Belle said, walking over to sit on one of the amps.

"Its4U" Shaun and Andy said in unison.

"Andy wrote it, for you" Shaun said, laughing at his joke. Belle looked over at Andy, who was blushing. Belle got up and walked over to him, kissing him lightly

"It's beautiful" she said, hugging Andy, who smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we need to work on this before tomorrow night." Shaun said, walking back to his microphone stand. Andy pulled away from Belle and walked over to grab his bass.

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Belle asked Andy after they had finished practising

"I found out this morning that we have a big gig tomorrow night, and if we do a good job, we might be getting sponsored, so Shaun is stressing that we need to get all the songs perfect" he replied, as they sat down with Shaun and Bradie on the couch.

"Really? That's awesome" Belle replied, watching Shaun and Bradie fight over which TV channel to watch.

"Do you want to come along tomorrow night?" Andy asked

"I'd love to" Belle said, cuddling in to Andy. "What time is it on?"

"7-10pm, but we have to get there at 5, to do sound check and stuff" Shaun said. He'd lost the argument over the TV, and was now sitting down next to Andy, listening to their conversation.

"I have to take the equipment to the club, so Shaun will pick you up at 4:30, so be ready" Andy told Belle.

"Okay, I'll just have to ask my mum, but I reckon it will be fine" she replied. She twirled Andy's leather bracelet around his wrist. She looked up at him, and saw that he was staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked Andy.

"Nothing" he replied, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at him and got up off the couch.

"I have to go home, but I'll see you guys tomorrow" she smiled before walking home.


	4. Strawberries & Sandwiches

Chapter 3:

The next few weeks past by really fast, Belle spent nearly every afternoon at Andy's house, watching them practise, and just hanging out. One Monday afternoon, Andy was acting really strange, but he wouldn't tell Belle why. Just after the final bell went, Andy pulled her aside.

"Belle, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, just the two of us..?" Andy asked, suddenly all self conscious

"Sure, when?" Belle replied, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Say 7ish? I'll walk down to your house, and we can go somewhere special" he said

"Sounds good, see you at 7 then" she smiled, and walked home to get ready.

Belle didn't know what to expect. Andy didn't seem like the average romantic guy, so she didn't know what to wear. She decided on a tight fitting electric blue dress with black flats. She let her hair fall loosely to her shoulders. She looked at the clock. _Great timing, _she thought to herself_, only another 2 hours until he comes over. _To pass the time, she sat down on her bed and plugged in her iPod, and pumped some MCR until Andy came over. At 7 o'clock there was a knock on the door. Checking her appearance one last time, she opened the door. Andy was standing there with something behind his back. She hugged him tightly and tried to grab it.

"Not yet" he laughed, then grabbed her hand and walked down the street.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked as she tried to peak at the mysterious object.

"We're nearly there" he said as they walked down a little laneway, into an open area, vaguely lit by a surrounding street post. In the middle of the area was a blanket.

"A picnic?" she asked as she sat down on the blanket.

"You don't like it?" Andy asked, disappointment welling up in his voice.

"Of course I like it, it's so sweet" she smiled. Andy sat down and started to unpack the picnic basket. Inside, there were different types of food from chocolate coated strawberries to sandwiches. _He obviously put a lot of effort into this,_ she thought to herself. They talked for what seemed like ages.

"Enjoying our first date?" Andy said as he leaned in close to her.

"Yes, it's been really nice" Belle smiled, leaning in, only millimetres from Andy, staring into his green eyes. Andy kissed her lightly on the lips, then pulled away and smiled a cheeky grin. Belle looked down at her watch, checking the time.

"Shit! Look at the time! Andy I'm so sorry but I have to go, we have to go to school tomorrow" Belle said, standing up in a flash.

"Calm down Belle, we can ditch." Andy replied, pulling her down back to the blanket.

"Tempting" she whispered as she leaned over and kissed Andy again.

"C'mon, we can relax at my house, I can show you some songs I wrote.." He smiled as he ...

"Okay, I'll meet you at 10, okay, but I really have to go and get some sleep now" Belle replied as she yawned.

"Fine" Andy said before helping her up. Andy took her hand in his, and walked Belle back to her house.


	5. You'll Make New Friends

Chapter 5:

Belle was sitting on the couch a few hours later wondering if her mum knew about her skipping school yet. That obviously wasn't the reason she'd sat Belle down to talk or she would have just gotten right to the point. Instead she was talking about her job. Belle started to get a little worried.

"Mum," Belle said. "Just tell me what's up."

"Long story short, I'm being transferred," she breathed.

"Will I still be able to go to the same school?" Belle asked.

"I'm being transferred to Brisbane honey," her mum replied.

"I'm not moving," Belle said.

"Belle, I know it's hard and I know you've made lots of friends, but it's hard for me too, I can't just choose where I work," her mum replied.

"Well, tell them you don't want to move," Belle started yelling.

"It doesn't work like that," her mother replied.

"Well make it!" Belle yelled. "I'm not leaving," she said, storming out of the room.

Belle heard her mum come into her room 10 minutes later. She was lying on her bed with her back to her staring at the wall.

"Belle, I don't know what to say, but it'll be good to have a fresh start and you can make some new friends, I know you'll miss your friends here, but it's not the end of the world, one day, when you're as old as me you'll have forgotten all these people," she said. She turned angrily to face her mum.

"I'll NEVER forget them," Belle spat out. "I love them."

Andy ditched school the next day, which was a good thing for Belle, so she wouldn't have to tell him she was leaving. The day passed in a blur, and at 4:30pm Shaun was sitting outside her house, blasting some song she never had heard before. They rode in silence for 10 minutes before Shaun turned the radio off. He turned and looked at her.  
>"Alright, what's wrong" he asked her<p>

"Nothing" she replied, holding back tears. Shaun pulled the car over and looked at her again.

"Belle, you have to tell me. If you don't, I will call Andy and tell him to cancel the gig, and we wouldn't want that to happen" he said to her.

"I'm moving" she said quickly, staring straight out the windscreen.

"What? When?" Shaun asked her, seriousness filling his voice.

"End of next week" she choked out, tears streaming down her face. Shaun pulled her into a hug.

"Have you told Andy yet?" he asked

"No, he wasn't at school, but I don't want to tell him before he performs, I want you guys to do the best job you can" she said

"Fine" he said,

"Please don't tell him Shaun" she pleaded.


End file.
